Desperate Measures
by her ocean eyes
Summary: Set after 2x14 "Manhattan". Emma starts working again after being in Manhattan with Gold. As she enters the station she finds a new prisoner. Killian Jones, better known as Captain Hook. And of course the pirate can't stay silent. One-shot. Captain Swan.


**Desperate Measures**

_**DaughterOfClio**_

As Emma Swan entered the station she found Killian Jones better known as Captain Hook sitting at the bed inside his cell. He looked up and his blue eyes met hers. A smirk appeared on his lips. Irritated Emma sat down, watching him suspiciously, then looking down at her paper work. The stack of it had grown since she had been in Manhattan together with Gold. Sighing she opened the first file, taking a pen and starting to work. With Hook's eyes on her all the time. She was surprised to find him here. Emma thought he still would have been at the hospital but obviously she had been wrong and now he was here, watching her and making her feel kinda uncomfortable.

"Are you ever going to make this up to me?" Surprised and even more irritated Emma looked up again.

"What?", she asked, lifting one eyebrow.

"I mean, I got nothing against your handcuff fetish but I'd love something in return." He sounded amused but Emma heard the bitter tone in his voice as he alluded to the thing that happened at the beanstalk.

"Why should I give you something in return? You locked us up in a cell."

"Yes. And now I'm locked in a cell, darling. Besides you cuffed me and left me at the beanstalk - alone with the giant. That's simply not the way to treat a gentleman." She looked at him sceptically.

"You're no gentleman."

"Really? The pirate thing again? I thought you'd be over it by now."

"Well, to shoot Belle to hurt Gold wasn't that gentleman-like. I don't say Gold didn't deserve it, he did, but Belle didn't. Still doesn't. Memory earasing isn't that much of a gentleman." Hook's facial expression turned cold.

"I don't regret a bloody thing. After all I've hurt the crocodile." Emma sighed.

"Exactly. You regret nothing. That makes the wohle trust-thing pretty hard."

"But you can trust me, you know", he said in a soft tone.

"How could I? After all you have do-" Hook interrupted her.

"After all _I_ have done? You were the one who left me with the giant. I already told you, I wouldn't have done the same." Emma fell silent for a moment, then she frowned.

"You told me, you wouldn't. But you never said why." They locked their eyes.

"I wanted to go to Storybrook and I would have appreciate it, if it had been with you." For a moment the blonde looked at him like he was insane.

"With me? How long are you out of the hospital?" It had to been the morphine. Hook was saying the strangest things and it didn't help her, that she liked what he said.

"A few hours. But I see things pretty clear, sweet heart." So no morphine involved. Too bad. Now she was looking for another reason why he said those things. Emma fell silent again and Hook didn't say a thing either. For some long minutes the only things to be heard were the ticking of the clock and the typical writing noise as Emma did some of the paper work. But after a about quarter hour Hook broke the silence, smirking at her again.

"You really got a thing for locking men up, don't you, Swan?" She looked up, smirking bad.

"Only when the man I am locking up is you, Hook."

"Killian", he corrected.

"What?"

"My name is Killian. I want you to call me that." She lifted both of her eyebrows.

"I know your name", she explained like she was talking to a little child.

"So why don't you just call me by it?", Hook said ignoring her tone. "Wait, I know... That would be too close, wouldn't it, Emma?" Her facial features hardened.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about." The pirate stood up walking to the bars, his right hand gripped one of them, his hook, which he got back on the condition not to use it against anyone in this town - not even against Gold, put around an other.

"Oh, you do know, lass. Letting someone in isn't that easy for one of us, right?"

"For one of us?", Emma said, getting of her chair and started to walk slowly in the cell's direction.

"Heart-broken. Alone-" He wasn't ready yet, but she interrupted him again.

"I'm not alone." She lingered. "I got my- my parents. An I got Henry." Leaning back his head Hook took a step back, before facing her again.

"Your son, right, I forgot. But you admit you are heart-broken?"

"No. I'm not. I never had been in-" This time it was Hook's turn to interrupt her.

"In love? You were, lass. At least once. And it didn't ended too well."

"How do you know?", she asked grimly.

"I've seen the look in your eyes", he simply answered and gave her the same look she must have had in her eyes as she talked to him about Neal. She swallowed hard.

"Yeah, and now you're gonna tell me you see that look every time you look inside a mirror and that it was destiny that we have met", she said ironically.

"No. No destiny there. I'm just saying that with one of us around you, you don't have to pretend to be unbroken", he explained. And he was honest. He was open to her, showing her not just his cocky side, but his vulnerable side too, by admitting he was heart-broken and alone too.

"Because that's what you do, when I'm around, right?", she teased, even if she knew he was honest.

"I've never lied to you, Emma. You would have known." Again nothing but the truth.

"It's not that easy for me", she sighed quietly after about a minute.

"What? To open up? Well you don't have to open up to the whole world, just to-"

"Yes, that's it! To who? To a man I barely even know? To a pirate?"

"Oh, not that thing again!", Hook moaned.

"Hey! Let me finish speaking! Let's- Let's pretend I would open up to you, what if I trust you and then getting - getting hurt - again..." Her voice broke at her last words. Pain shimmered in her blue eyes. "How can I be sure, that you wouldn't... hurt me?"

"You can't. But you have my word", he answered softly.

"Your word as who? Captain Hook?"

"No. My word as Killian Jones to never hurt you or use anything I know about you against you", he said seriously. "Not unless it's necessary", he added winking. Emma rolled her eyes.

"So you ask me to trust you?"

"Well, that I already did back in the Entchanted Forest. I simply ask you to be yorself, when I'm around." He hesistated for a second. "Or at least when we're alone."

"Yes, because that will happen so often", Emma said in a sarcastic tone.

"I hope so. I like being alone with you." He winked at her again and the blonde sighed.

"Yeah, very charming, Hook."

"It's Killian", he corrected again. "And I'm always charming."

"Of course."

"Why do you sound so sarcastic? You're not believing me?" As the woman in front of him didn't answer, he continued. "Well, I think I could change your mind."

"You could?", Emma asked unbelieving, grinning at him, only a few inches apart from him, nothing but the bars between them. She didn't notice that she has gotten so close to him, but now there she was, feeling the heat of his body through the iron bars.

"Of course." His gaze directed toward her lips and rested there for a moment, then his eyes locked with hers. "One kiss and you'll be convinced of my charming side." Emma rolled her eyes and stepped back. He couldn't be nice all the time of course. He had to be cocky and flirty. That's the way he was. At least when she was around.

"I'm not going to kiss you", she said matter-of-factly. Hook smirked again, this time wider than before.

"Why not? You wouldn't regret it." And that was the point. She knew she wouldn't.

"I'm pretty sure I would", she said, not even pretending to be serious but taking another step back.

"If you don't kiss me, you won't find out", Hook said. He knew she wanted to, but he also knew that she'd never admit that.

"I don't want to find that out", Emma lied.

"I know you would love to." He was telling the truth, they both knew. But the blonde would never give in.

"Yes, because I'm so tempted", she said eye-rolling, stepping back even more.

"At least you admit our attraction", Hook grinned.

"That was sarcasm. I'm not tempted at all." Another lie. But she sounded really annoyed.

"It would be much easier for you to just say you want to kiss me."

"Yeah, in your dreams. So-" She took a look at the clock. Lunch time, finally. "I gotta go now." She turned around and started walking away.

"I know you lied."

"I didn't."

"You did."

"I-" Emma stopped, looking over her shoulder and watched the pirate who stiil stood at the bars. Smirking - of course. "Is there a way to make you shut up?", she said seeminly annoyed.

"N-" Before he could hang on the "o" Emma was there, right in front of him.

"I think there is", she said, before pressing her lips thightly against his. Hook was surprised just for one second. He didn't expect her to _really_ give in the tension. They both knew, that they _wanted_ each other, that they might even _needed_ one another, but the kiss came as a surprise. For both of them. And so came the feeling. The feeling of this being the right thing. The feeling of belonging. Emma had never felt like this before. Like she belonged somewhere. Not even with Neal. But this... The bars pressed against their faces, but even though the bars started to hurt, they didn't seperate, not even for a second and the kiss grew more intense. Their mouths were pressed against each other, hungrily, passionately, and then suddenly, Emma broke away from him. Their eyes met, and Hook started smirking again.

"Well, it was about bloody time", he repeated the line he said to here at they were at the giant's castle, but this time Emma secretly had to admit that this was true.

"Don't mess it up, Hook", she grinned back and this time he rolled his eyes.

"Killian. By the way. I've told you, you couldn't resist the tension."

"There was no tension at all. Honestly, I've just tried to make you shut up." Lie. There were tension. Still was. And her kiss-swollen lips proved that. Her kiss-swollen lips and the way he looked at her. Like if he wasn't in that cell, they would have gone _much_ further. All evidences of what just had happened.

"After this kiss? Never", he said winking and Emma turned and left. While Hook sat down on his bed again, still smiking and content with what just had happened, Emma inhalted the fresh air outside, a hand placed on her lips. He had been right. She didn't regret a thing.

**The End**

_**A/N: Thanks for reading :) That was my first OUaT one-shot and I hope you guys enjoyed it. A loved writing it and I hope you liked reading it. So tell me what you think?**_


End file.
